


可惜没有如果 12

by luna_nyanya



Category: thank you all - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_nyanya/pseuds/luna_nyanya





	可惜没有如果 12

12

荣耀第八赛季，整个联盟都有点混乱。  
好不容易闯进季后赛的霸图，在第一轮就败给了烟雨。  
但是失去叶秋的嘉世，失去张佳乐的百花，失去方士谦的微草，也都没好到哪去。唯剩状态保持不错的蓝雨和异军突起的轮回，打入了最终的总决赛。  
这让很多霸图粉丝颇有微词。

而不为人知的是，俱乐部却在暗地里收到了两个好消息。  
第一个，是在全明星周末中遭遇“以下克上”的林敬言，同意转会霸图，相关合同细节正在谈定当中。  
而第二个，便是一直以来保持沉默的张佳乐，在霸图季后赛第一轮遭淘汰后，突然跟韩文清提出，他同意来霸图，但条件是，要得到百花缭乱。

这不是一个简单的要求，张佳乐很清楚。而他更加看到了韩文清在季后赛第一轮里，已经尝试着将一些他们之前讨论过的配合融入到战队节奏当中。这种变化很微小，对于不知情的人来说，几乎看不出来。但看在张佳乐眼里，却是韩文清赌上整个霸图荣誉的邀请。  
他还有什么理由拒绝呢。

 

之后一系列的运作都在私下里进行。  
张佳乐不知道韩文清是如何说服俱乐部的，他只知道，在他提出要求的一个月后，韩文清给了他两样东西：一纸合约，以及百花缭乱的账号卡。

“花了多少钱？”在账号卡的转会尚未在联盟完成备案之前，连张佳乐都不知道霸图为得到百花缭乱付出了怎样的代价。  
“1600万。”老韩也不含糊，直接告诉了张佳乐。  
“我操……”张佳乐也惊了一下。然后连忙拿起给自己的合约认真看了看，“这个不会从我工资里扣吧……”1600万啊，应该创了荣耀历史上账号卡转会之最了吧。  
“是从我工资里扣。”老韩的声音悠然传来，却透着一股子少有的轻松和满足。  
“哦，那可以”，张佳乐抬起头，朝韩文清笑笑，“反正你是联盟第一高薪嘛，这样正好拉近一下和我们人民群众的距离！”  
“呵呵”，韩文清也笑。这个他不常有的表情，做起来多少有些生疏。

“老韩”，张佳乐收起了刚才的戏谑，“谢谢。”  
他不知如何形容自己此时的心情，内心是真心感谢，但又觉得这种情绪在二人之间过于客套，纠结在一起倒是可以归结为一点小小的感动。  
“谢我？”韩文清走过来，居高临下看着坐在沙发上的张佳乐，“需要肉偿。”  
捏着张佳乐的下巴，韩文清霸气地将他压向沙发中。  
张佳乐觉得韩文清被他带的越来越没正形了，这不为人知的一面要是被外界看到，不知要惊掉多少人的下巴。但是，他喜欢！于是调笑着，“韩老板，今天想怎么玩？”还顺便向韩文清眨了眨眼睛。

绷紧在弦的激情在一瞬间爆发，韩文清没有吻张佳乐的唇，却是直接俯向了他的锁骨。  
“呜……”这也算是张佳乐的一个敏感点，那种又痒又酥麻的感觉，让他下意识地想躲，但是韩文清岂会轻易放开他。于是就变成了张佳乐在他身下轻蹭着。而这，更刺激了韩文清进一步的热情。  
触碰从含吻变成了啃咬，从锁骨蔓延到脖颈、耳廓、耳后。张佳乐扭躲地更加厉害，韩文清干脆抓起他的双手置于头顶上，用一只手摁住，继续着自己的进攻。  
“韩文清……痒……”张佳乐仿佛受不住这更多的刺激，低喘着抗议道。韩文清则仿佛没听见一般，反而将张佳乐整个耳朵都含在嘴里，舌尖更是钻入耳廓中舔抵着每一个角落。  
“混蛋……受不了了……”张佳乐开始轻骂道，被压在头顶的双手挣动着。  
“这就受不了了？”韩文清低沉的嗓音磁性地问着，另一只手隔着衣料开始摩挲张佳乐胸前的突起，“操……”张佳乐只感觉一波酸麻袭来，伴随着耳畔的酥痒，简直让他疯狂。  
抬起右腿，纠缠在一起的下肢让他的这条腿正好落在老韩双腿之间，若有若无地用膝盖触碰老韩胯下的敏感，算作对他撩人行为的还击。  
“找干呢是吧？”老韩发狠地将同样落在张佳乐腿间的右腿往前顶了顶，换来身下人一声惊叹。  
“干你，”张佳乐眯起眼正对上老韩的目光，不怕死地挑衅着。  
“呵呵”韩文清轻哼，动作却在一瞬间开始狂暴起来，拉起张佳乐就开始扒他的衣裤。  
张佳乐也不示弱，开始解韩文清的皮带。

一时间，两具身体激烈地纠缠在一起，直到裸裎相对，直到韩文清将手指暮然伸进张佳乐体内，两人激烈的喘息才略停下节奏。  
张佳乐维持着跨在韩文清身上的姿势，韩文清则靠坐在沙发上，一只手抵入张佳乐身体里缓慢地旋转抽送着，一只手则揉捏着他胸前的敏感。  
“你要干谁？”韩文清一边挑逗着身前的人，还一边问着。  
“干你！”张佳乐依旧嘴硬，只是随着身体里手指数量的忽然增加轻喘了一下。  
韩文清加快了手指抽动的频率，抚上胸前的手也加大了力道。  
“呃……”如期听到张佳乐短促的呻吟。韩文清再也把持不住自己胯间的欲望，翻身将张佳乐压向沙发中，不顾一切地进入了他的体内。  
可能是情绪的刺激，也可能是终于将张佳乐圈在身边的兴奋，韩文清的欲望持续得异常持久。  
在变化了N个姿势后，终于在张佳乐跪在沙发上，手撑住靠背的极力配合下，冲刺着释放了出来。

张佳乐感觉自己快要虚脱了，刚才那疯狂的抽插让他连喘息都有些跟不上节奏。  
韩文清从后面拥住自己，下身却还没有退出来，张佳乐甚至能感受到他在自己体内间歇的抽动。  
“我这条命早晚报废在你手里……”脱力地抱怨着。  
“那很好。”韩文清的回答总是简洁而直接，有时却让人无从回答。

 

激情过后，两人叫了外卖补充快速消耗下去的体力。  
“不过说真的，这次，我恐怕又要被骂惨了……”张佳乐边啃着PIZZA边展望着自己加盟霸图的消息被宣布后的凄惨命运。  
“没关系，有我呢。”韩文清的吃相比张佳乐略斯文，眼神依旧坚毅。  
“……”张佳乐一愣，这话，仿佛很熟悉。但听眼前的人说出，莫名地让人安心。  
“骂就骂吧！大不了说我不负责任，没节操，抱大腿，不要脸，还能有什么！”张佳乐负气地又拿起一块PIZZA，“韩文清，第九赛季再拿不下冠军，你就让我上一回！”  
韩文清动作一顿，显然没有想过张佳乐敢说出这么豪迈的话。  
“听见没？”张佳乐又补充确认道。  
韩文清哭笑不得的看着他，这蹬鼻子上脸的功夫，真是可歌可泣啊……

 

P.S：老韩这是1600万砸出个媳妇吗~~~


End file.
